


The Other Four

by goblin



Category: SMAP
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mirror Sex, Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-29
Updated: 2007-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/pseuds/goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimura had definitely been neglecting the other four senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Four

“We look hot.”  
Nakai followed his eye-line to the mirror – and realised Kimura was right. They were bare-chested, tousle-haired and intertwined, and the resulting image was arousing enough that it could easily have graced the pages of a hardcover book of erotic photography.  
But Nakai didn’t like this kind of thinking.  
“Stop being a camera.”  
“Huh?”  
“Close your eyes. I want you to forget about how this looks and just… feel.”  
Uncertainly, Kimura closed his eyes – and realised Nakai was right.  
Inhaling his scent…  
Hearing ragged breathing…  
Touching skin…  
Tasting salt sweat…  
He'd definitely been neglecting the other four senses.


End file.
